


Marge

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x06, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: "Daniel’s mind finally catches up and he realizes this is Peggy’s plan to distract Jack. But he doesn’t have time to feel too disappointed when Peggy’s tongue licks at his lips begging for entrance."Takes place during Jack's visit in 2x06 "Life of the Party."





	Marge

"Miss Carter, a visitor. It’s Chief Thompson.”

Daniel freezes, his tinkering on the radio coming to a halt. He hears Peggy’s movements still beside him. Mr. Jarvis gives them a pain looked before leaving the way he came. The last thing they need is Jack finding out about Dark Matter or especially about losing Dotty Underwood. Daniel turns to look at Peggy and he can see the dread in her eyes, but also the quick calculations she’s working out in her head.

“Is that good or bad?” Dr. Wilkes asks. Daniel jumps. He had forgotten the doctor was in the lab with them. Daniel isn’t usually a spiteful person, but just this once he wishes Wilkes would disappear completely. Daniel looks back at Peggy as she determinedly purses her lips and starts to walk towards the door. As she brushes past him, he quickly grabs her arm, stopping her in her tracks. He tries to ignore the jolt that goes through his body when he makes contact with the soft skin of her forearm.

“Don’t go.” he says firmly.

“I’ll be fine.” she says distractedly. The hand he isn’t holding firmly in his own, clenches, and she lets out a small groan. Clearly she’s still in incredible pain, her stitches still not fully repaired after their tear earlier. Thoughts of Peggy holding his hand, staring at him like he had only imagined in his dreams, and leaning forward like she was going to kiss him, play back in his mind. It’s all he’s been thinking about for the last few hours if he was honest. Daniel loosens his grip slightly.

“It’s not worth the risk. Jarvis can send him packing-”

“Actually,” there’s a scuffle of feet as Jarvis rushes back into the lab. “I’m afraid I can’t, he’s forcing himself in here.” The butler grimaces in apology. Peggy looks over at Daniel, panicked. And then she jumps into action.

“Mr Jarvis get Dr. Wilkes out of here immediately.”

“Right away.”

“But I-” Dr Wilkes splutters as Jarvis ushers him from the room as best he can. Peggy grabs a lab sheet from the side table and throws it over their radio equipment. Daniel grabs the corner and pulls it over his corner of the table, though he can’t imagine a sheet will convince Jack much. He turns back to Peggy who’s looking around frantically, but there’s suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps. Peggy and Daniel freeze, the sound of Jack’s footsteps on Howard’s wood floor ringing in their ears. Peggy turns to Daniel swiftly, stepping into his personal space. His breath catches in his throat.

“Do you trust me?” she asks hushed.

“Of course.” Daniel says confused.

“Good.” and as the footsteps grow even closer, she grabs Daniel roughly by the jacket, turning him so his back is facing the door. Then Peggy’s mouth is on his, warm and searching. Daniel stiffens. Peggy grabs his free hand and moves it to her waist. Daniel’s mind finally catches up and he realizes this is Peggy’s plan to distract Jack. But he doesn’t have time to feel too disappointed when Peggy’s tongue licks at his lips begging for entrance. He lets her in gladly, her warm tongue meeting his. Peggy pulls him impossibly closer, and wraps her arms around him, her hands coming to pull at his hair. Boldly, _and to convince Jack of course, that's the whole point_ , he moves his hand to her lower back, his fingers splaying to rest on the curve of her ass. She smiles into the kiss, and warmth floods Daniel’s stomach. None of his daydreams about Peggy Carter had ever been this good.

“Marge, you better-” Jack’s voice and his footsteps stop abruptly. Daniel goes to pull away, but Peggy grabs his lapel to keep him from moving. The shift causes her hips to brush against his and Daniel gasps against her mouth. There’s a stretch of silence. “Well damn.” Jack says.

Peggy takes that as her cue to pull away. Her eyes meet Daniel’s and for a moment, she’s not acting. She looks up at him, her eyelashes fluttering, breath ghosting his face. Her smile is so small, only he can see it. Then Peggy turns her acting voice on, the one he knows so well from interrogations and cases. She turns to Jack, looking shocked, stepping away from Daniel. He has to hold back the groan at the loss of her warm body.

“Jack!” Peggy says, pulling at her dress to straighten it. “What a lovely surprise.” Daniel takes that as his cue to cough awkwardly, turning to face Jack as well.

“Jack.” Daniel says, nodding his head politely. Jack looks much the same since he last saw him, hands in his pocket, still with that annoying cocky smile on his face.

“Sousa.” Jack smirks at him. “I guess now I know what’s been keeping my best agent in LA.” Peggy comes to stand beside him, her shoulder bumping into his. Daniel hopes she doesn’t notice the strain in the front of his pants. “Well darn, now I owe Rose twenty bucks.” Jack mumbles.

Peggy raises her eyebrow, cocking her head in disapproval. Jack shrugs.

“I thought you’d be too chicken to ever make a move Sousa.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jack.” Daniel says.

“Is there something you needed Chief?” Peggy asks, impatience clear in her tone.

“I wanted to check in on how the case is going, but you kids are clearly busy so I’ll come by the office tomorrow.” Jack says. “Ten AM okay, Sousa? Should be enough time for you two to enjoy any…” he pauses, “...morning activities.”

“Jack Thompson, I could -” Peggy starts angrily, but Daniel cuts her off, moving forward.

“Ten AM will be fine. Thank you Jack.” Daniel says, holding out his hand to Jack. Jack takes it, shaking it. Jack goes to leave the lab, but stops. He turns to look at Peggy.

“I’m happy for you Marge.” he says sincerely. Then Jack turns and heads out of the lab. As the sound of his footsteps retreat, Daniel turns back towards Peggy. She looks relieved, a long breath leaving her.

“That was a close cal-” Daniel rushes forward, slamming his lips into Peggy’s. She lets out a surprised squeak before melting into the kiss, her arms coming back around him. Daniel kisses her hungrily, his hand coming to cup her face. He pushes her back gently, leading her to the closest lab table. As her back hits the table, he rests his crutch against it, getting his other hand free. He struggles with his balance for a moment, but Peggy hops up on the low lab table, her legs opening. She pulls him in between her legs, so that he has the table to lean against.

Daniel doesn’t have time to enjoy the view before Peggy’s mouth is back on his again. He moves forward to get even closer to her, and his crotch brushes against hers. He lets out a low groan, and her hands clench at his hair tighter. Daniel rips himself from her mouth, kissing a trail down her cheek to her neck. He nips lightly at her neck, and Peggy’s long legs wrap around his hips, her heels digging into his back to pull him closer. Their hips meet again and this time they both groan. She fists her hand in his jacket, and suddenly she’s rocking her hips against his. Daniel gasps, his mouth agape as she kisses his jawbone.

His hand slowly runs up her thigh, and disappears under her dress. When his fingers feel against her panties, Peggy lets out a moan, moving her head back to look at him. Her eyes are ablaze, her lower lip caught in between her teeth. He does it again, and she groans, her head tilting back. He takes that as an invitation to return his attention to her neck, as his fingers work against her.

When her hips snap up to meet his fingers, he pushes aside her panties, his finger pushing inside her swiftly. She moans, her legs pulling him in closer. She pushes his face up, her mouth coming to crash against his. Peggy bites at his lower lip as his thumb goes to play with her clit. He circles it a few times, enjoying the hitch of her breath each time. Then suddenly Peggy’s hand is on the bulge in his pants, _when on earth had she moved it down there_ , and Daniel swears. She runs her hand up his length, before wrapping it around him completely. Daniel growls and thrusts another finger inside her. Peggy gasps and she comes undone, biting a mark into his neck that Daniel won’t be able to hide. Daniel pulls back, watching Peggy come down from her high. She’s so beautiful, eyes glazed over, lips red and swollen, legs spread open.

Peggy gets a determined look in her eyes and hops down from the counter. She grabs Daniel’s shoulders and spin him around so he’s leaning against the table now. Her hands come to his belt, her lips meeting his again. Neither of them hears the door to the lab opening or the tell tale clack of Mr. Jarvis’ shoes.

“Miss Carter has Chief Thompson- my goodness!”


End file.
